ratchetfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Pirati Spaziali
I Pirati Spaziali sono criminali e fuorilegge galattici, che passano la maggior parte del tempo a tendere imboscate ad ignare navi spaziali, a cercare fonti di ricchezza (come tesori o particolarità inestimabili) e a compiere razzie. I pirati sono molto temuti e dispongono di enormi flotte ed armate, oltre che a varie basi (le basi conosciute sono: quella su Ardolis, sulla Cometa di Kreeli, nel Passaggio di Ublik, su Merdegraw e una chiamata Avamposto Pegasus) sparse su più pianeti e lune. I pirati vivevano seguendo un codice che rispettavano ed onoravano: una sorta di "regolamento" inviolabile. Amavano inoltre bere Grog e cantare canzoni, e l'intera ciurma era guidata da un capitano e dal suo primo ufficiale. I pirati acquistavano anche Anime Leviathan dal Contrabbandiere, ma per cosa le usassero resta un mistero. Facevano anche esercitazioni e partecipavano a lezioni di yoga, inoltre si erano impadroniti della Cometa di Kreeli e controllavano il Supercomputer IRIS che avevano danneggiato e che usavano per scaricare programmi. Organizzavano anche partite di Hoverball contro i Drofidi e, per prevenire qualche intruso mascherato con un Olotravestimento, idearono come sistema di sicurezza per le loro basi il ballo della Giga: chi non riusciva a ballarlo (tutti i veri pirati ci riuscivano) non avrebbe potuto passare. Molte delle madri dei pirati erano recluse nella Prigione di Zoordom. Questi pirati vivevano nella Galassia Polaris, ma è molto probabile che ce ne fossero anche in altre galassie. Storia La nascita dei pirati I pirati vennero costruiti da Percival Tachyon, che aveva bisogno di varie tecnologie per costruire il suo esercito personale ed intendeva dunque servirsi dei pirati per trovarle. Ma dopo aver trovato un numero sufficiente di utili tecnologie, i pirati vennero abbandonati da Tachyon su Praxus 7 poichè egli li ritenne ormai inutili. I pirati cominciarono allora a condurre una vita autonoma: col tempo tirarono su una vera e propria società clandestina costruendo varie basi e organizzando una potente armata (le basi e le varie flotte furono realizzate probabilmente con materiali razziati), iniziando una vita da pirateria ricca di furti, saccheggiamenti e razzie varie e divenendo presto temuti in tutta la galassia diventando tra i principali nemici delle Autorità Galattiche. L'ammutinamento contro Darkwater Il primo capitano, o comunque uno dei primi, fu Julius McGuffin del Sistema Andromeda, probabilmente poi seguito da Angstrom Darkwater. Darkwater morì però sul pianeta Merdegraw a causa di un ammutinamento guidato dal suo 1° ufficiale: Romulus Slag. Slag così, con il suo fedele compagno Rusty Pete divenuto ora il nuovo 1° ufficiale, prese il comando della ciurma. ''Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione Quando Ratchet e Clank giunsero a Polaris, ebbero parecchi scontri con Slag e la sua ciurma. Il primo incontro è avvenuto nella Cintura di Asteroidi di Voron: Ratchet e Clank si stavano dirigendo sul pianeta Mukow quando, durante il tragitto, vennero attaccati dai pirati che intendevano rubare ai due la nave e ciò che avevano. Fortunatamente però, Ratchet e Clank sfuggirono all'attacco dei corsari che lasciarono perdere i due poichè avevano un eservitazione nel Sistema Andromeda. Più avanti, Ratchet a Clank si intrufolarono nella Base Pirata del pianeta Ardolis per recuperare un Artefatto Lombax in mano ai pirati: i due riuscirono nell'intento ma una volta lasciato il pianeta si ritrovarono alle calcagna i pirati che intendevano riprendersi l'artefatto. Ratchet e Clank riuscirono alla fine a sfuggire i pirati che se ne andarono poichè in ritardo per via di una lezione di yoga. Qualche tempo dopo, Ratchet e Clank si intrufolarono nella base dei pirati sulla Cometa di Kreeli per consultare IRIS, il più grande computer esistente nonchè enciclopedia della galassia. Quando poi il duo si stava dirigendo verso il pianeta Jasindu per trovare e recuperare il Dimensionatore, Slag intercettò i due al Buco Nero di Verdigris e capì che Ratchet stava cercando il Segreto Lombax: il capitano decise quindi di interferire e prendere il Dimensionatore per sè. Dopo uno scontro nello spazio, Ratchet e Clank hanno raggiunto Jasindu ma, essendo essi stati trattenuti da Greasepalms McGee durante lo scontro al buco nero, hanno scoperto che i pirati erano arrivati a Kerchu City prima di loro. Mentre la scontro tra pirati e Kerchu infuriava, Ratchet e Clank hanno sconfitto il Guardiano Kerchu e recuperato il Dimensionatore, che gli è poi stato sottratto da Slag subito dopo che lo hanno recuperato. I pirati si sono poi recati al Passaggio di Ublik con il Dimensionatore, ma Ratchet e Clank li hanno raggiunti recuperando il dispositivo e sconfiggendo lo stesso Slag. Dopo la morte del capitano, Rusty Pete ha proposto a Ratchet di diventare il nuovo capitano, ma questi ha rifiutato dicendo che gli sarebbe bastato prendere il Dimensionatore. A seguito della sconfitta di Slag sembra che i pirati si siano indeboliti notevolmente e che ne siano rimasti pochi gruppi in tutta la galassia: uno tra questi è quello guidato da Sprocket su Merdegraw. Ratchet & Clank: Alla Ricerca del Tesoro Dopo gli eventi di ''Armi di Distruzione, Ratchet si mise alla ricerca del suo compagno Clank, che era stato, al termine della loro ultima avventura, rapito da delle misteriose creature chiamate Zoni. Su consiglio di IRIS, Ratchet, assieme a Talwyn Apogee, si èdiretto sul pianeta Merdegraw per trovare un vecchio pirata di nome Darkwater, che sembrava essere in qualche modo collegato agli Zoni. Giunti qui, i due si misero alla ricerca di Darkwater intrufolandosi in una flotta di pirati nel Mare delle Azzorre dove hanno incontrato Rusty Pete che aveva con se la testa di Slag e che, spacciandosi per questi, ha ordinato a Sprocket (il capitano dei pirati della flotta e di Merdegraw) e alla sua ciurma di catturare i due e di spararli sull'Isola di Hoolefar. dove avrebbero "trovato esattamente ciò che cercano". I due finiscono sull'isola di Hoolefar e comprendono che Pete li voleva aiutare. Dopo aver aiutato gli Hoolefoid (gli abitanti dell'isola) a riparare il Ripetitore di Emergenza locale, Ratchet venne a conoscienza dal sindaco che, in un suo viaggio nella Nebula Breegus, Darkwater entrò in contatto con gli Zoni. Il leader degli Zoni gli diede un Occhio di Ossidiana, uno strumento che mette in collegamento una persona con gli Zoni, in modo che Darkwater potesse mantenersi in contatto con loro una volta tornato a Polaris. Il pirata era molto interessato a una gemma che circondava l'Occhio e che era essenziale per il suo funzionamento: la Stella Fulcro che tuttavia non avrebbe venduto nemmeno per tutto l'oro di Meridian City. Angstrom sapeva che il suo primo ufficiale Slag avrebbe tentato di ammutinarsi contro di lui e perciò scagliò una maledizione per proteggere la stella anche da morto: chiunque avesse svegliato il suo sonno o quello della sua ciurma avrebbe subito la loro ira. I presentimenti di Darkwater si rivelarono veri: Slag si ammutinò e uccise il vecchio pirata assieme a tutti i suoi fedeli, lasciando i loro resti nelle Grotte del Domani. Dopo aver appreso la storia su Darkwater e la maledizione, i due ricevettero un messaggio da Pete che li disse di essere arrivato sull'isola. Pete aveva modificato la testa di Slag attaccandola ad un bastone e riprogrammando i suoi banchi di memoria in accordo con il ripetitore vocale: in questo modo Slag non avrebbe ricordato nulla di quello che era successo. Pete e Slag hanno offerto a Ratchet e Talwyn di recarsi con loro alle Grotte del Domani, i due hanno accettato e i quattro sono dunque partiti per le grotte. Dopo aver superato gli ostacoli delle grotte ed aver raggiunto il cadavere di Darkwater, dentro al cui teschio Ratchet trovò la mappa del tesoro, Pete ha tradito Ratchet inserendo la testa di Slag nel corpo di Darkwater e rianimando il suo vecchio capitano: in questo modo la maledizione è stata attivata facendo resuscitare Darkwater e i suoi. Slag aveva ora un nuovo corpo, ma era costretto a condividerlo con Darkwater con il quale aveva sempre dei contrasti su chi dovesse averne il controllo, ma Pete ha suggerito ai due di collaborare e compiere qualche saccheggio insieme. Con Rusty Pete e l'esercito di Pirati Non-Morti, "Slag e Darkwater" decisero di attaccare l'Isola di Hoolefar. Ratchet e Talwyn avvertirono gli Hoolefoid dell'imminente attacco pirata e, mentre gli abitanti dell'isola si nascosero, i due respinsero i pirati. Dopo aver respinto i pirati, Ratchet e Talwyn hanno viaggiato sino al Covo di Darkwater dove Talwyn è stata catturata e Ratchet, dopo essere sfuggito ad un tranello ed aver sconfitto Sprocket, è riuscito a fuggire. Ratchet è poi tornato alla flotta del Mare delle Azzorre per liberare Talwyn e fermare i pirati che intendevano raggiungere la Dimensione degli Zoni per razziarla. Il Lombax ha liberato Talwyn, sconfitto "Slag-Darkwater" e recuperato la Stella Fulcro con la quale, sull'Isola di Hoolefar, ha scoperto dove si trovava Clank: nella Nebula Breegus. Alla fine del gioco, Rusty Pete (che ha narrato a Slag la storia del gioco tramite un libro) è stato visto remare con Slag su una cassa nel Mare delle Azzorre per trovare un nuovo corpo per il suo capitano. ''Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo'' Sebbene i pirati ora siano diventati molto più deboli e meno pericolosi che in passato, hanno continuato a compiere qualche razzia. Qui è stato detto che le Valchirie sono considerate due volte più pericolose e spietate dei pirati e che le loro razzie superano quelle degli stessi pirati. Inoltre, Pete e Slag hanno fondato una stazione radio chiamata Radio Pirata. ''Ratchet & Clank: Serie a Fumetti'' Ratchet & Clank Episodio 2: Friends with Benefits Nel Centro di Detenzione Vartax, un pirata ha aiutato Clank a fuggire dalla sua cella. In seguito il pirata è stato liberato da Clank e, assieme agli altri detenuti, ha organizzato una rivolta per distrarre le guardie e permettere così al duo di fuggire. Heroes on the Move I pirati torneranno in questo gioco di prossima uscita in qualità di nemici. Questa volta affiancheranno un misterioso duo che ha rubato parti dagli universi di Ratchet & Clank, Jak and Daxter e Sly Cooper. Canzoni In Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzioni e Ratchet & Clank: Alla Ricerca del Tesoro, si possono, ogni tanto, sentire i pirati cantare nei vari livelli le seguenti canzoni: *"Mia ciurma cantate le donne in mutande arriiiiivaaaan sdraiateeeeee. Se sei per l'amore, la morte e il bellore, PIRATI SIAMO NOI!!!!!" *"Fanciulle e cannoni, han detto una volta, che il criiiimineeee non paaaaga. Se rubi e sparisci, uccidi e tradisci, le casse poi riempisciiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!" *"Si vive un po' soli volando nei cieli, cercando dei Lombax tra gli astri cimeli. Se Percy ci amava adesso non più, ma la pagherà sulla terra o quassù. La vita nei cieli è dura un bel po', ci vuole un dolcetto e due pinte di Grog!!!!!" *Canzone dei Morti: "Sono una teiera ridotta maluccio, questo è il mio manico e questo è il mio beccuccio" *"Adoro il saccheggio, le navi distruggo, il bottino afferrerò!!!!! Se vuoi respirare è meglio scappare perchè vi sparerò!!!!!" Pirati conosciuti Slag.png|Romulus Slag 852593-darkwater large.jpg|Angstrom Darkwater 250px-RustyPete.png|Rusty Pete 250px-Sprocket.png|Sprocket 180px-RobotPirate-transparent.png|Pirati Elettrificati 200px-Pirate Boss.png|Furfanti Greasepalms mcgee.jpg|Greasepalms McGee Puffypantswallis.jpg|Puffy Pants Wallis Ironcrutchcarusmo.jpg|Iron Crotch Caruso 250px-Buccaneer.png|Bucanieri 233px-Corsair.png|Corsari 250px-Pirate Bartender.jpg|Barista ﻿ Apparizioni *''Ratchet & Clank: Armi di DIstruzione'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Alla Ricerca del Tesoro'' *''Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo'' (menzionati) *''Ratchet & Clank Episodio 2: Friends with Benefits'' *''Ratchet & Clank Episodio 3: Lost and Spaced'' (menzionati) *''Heroes on the Move'' Curiosità *Durante il 5° Equinozio Solariano, la Galassia Solana era terrorizzata una ciurma di Pirati Spaziali Fantasma guidati dal Capitano Blackstar. Questi pirati non sembravano avere dei collegamenti con quelli di Polaris, soprattutto per il fatto che quelli di Polaris sono pirati normali, questi invece sono pirati fantasma (che non vanno comunque confusi con i Pirati Non-Morti). *Sprocket e Shamus McSoggeybridges erano entrambi Furfanti.